Please Don't Go
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: Oneshot- When Austria's boss forbids him from seeing Switzerland, all Austria wants is to see his love once again.


...They Are Chibi...

Austria and Switzerland were playing in a grassy field. It was a bright and pretty day and nothing was out of the ordinary. Austria tackled Switzerland to the ground and laughed.

"I got you," he said cheerfully, and Switzerland laughed. Austria heard his boss calling for him so he got up. He helped Switzerland up and smiled.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Austria said as he ran over to his boss. He slowed down when he noticed the angry look on his face. He stopped in front of his boss and smiled nervously at him. His boss just stared at him.

"U-Um... Is something wrong?" Austria asked, a hint of worry in his voice. He's never seen his boss so angry. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed Austria's arm.

"Ah... Are you okay?" Austria asked as he looked at his boss with wide eyes.

"We're leaving. You're not allowed to see Switzerland anymore," he said as he dragged Austria away. Austria struggled against his bosses' strong grip.

"No! Why can't I see him?" Austria cried out. His boss stayed silent. Austria looked back at Switzerland, noticing he was staring at him sadly with tears running down his face. Did he know?

Austria reached his hand toward Switzerland and felt the tears fall from his eyes.

"Switzerland!"

...

His boss dragged him in the house. Austria was still crying, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He glared at his boss.

"Why? Why am I not allowed to see Switzerland!"

"You two are too close. You need to stop relying on him to keep saving you!" his boss said angrily. Austria didn't back down.

"You can't do this! He's my friend and I-" Austria was cut off when his boss slapped him. He held his cheek as he looked at his boss in disbelief. His boss just stared at him.

"I mean it Austria. You are no longer allowed to see him."

Austria growled and ran to his room. He slammed the door and just stared at the floor as more tears poured from his eyes. What was he going to do without Switzerland? He was his best friend. Austria walked over to his bed and sat down. He choked back a sob that tried to break through. In truth, he actually had a crush on his best friend, though he would never tell him that. He was afraid Switzerland wouldn't be his friend anymore if he knew.

Austria looked at the window and walked over. He opened it slowly so it didn't make a sound. Rain pelted his face as soon as he got it opened it all the way. When had it begun to rain? He slipped out the window and pulled the hood of his cape over his head. He closed the window and ran off. He hadn't gotten very far when his boss picked him up. He began to scream and kick as his boss dragged him to the house again.

"No! I have to see him! Let me go! Let me go!" Austria wailed, still kicking and screaming.

Why can't I see the one I love?

...Years Later...

How long had it been? Austria had lost count. He was now fully grown and he was living with Hungary. He could tell she was interested in him, but he still loved Switzerland. That had never changed.

Austria was walking around aimlessly. He missed Switzerland so much. Did Switzerland miss him as well? He sighed and kept walking. He looked up and froze.

No way...

It can't be...

Austria stared at Switzerland in amazement. He felt so many emotions crash over him. He remember losing a fight and Switzerland coming to save him. The days they used to take naps under their favorite tree. When they used to eat together, all the things they used to do. Lastly, he remembered Switzerland's tear-stained face as his boss dragged him away on that bright, sunny day.

Switzerland ran over to him and hugged him. Austria hugged back and rested his chin on Switzerland's head. He didn't even hold back his tears. He could tell Switzerland was crying as well, from the way he was shaking.

"I missed you so much Austria," Switzerland said, as he pulled away to look at him. Austria smiled at him.

"I missed you as well," he said. He hesitated. Should he tell him? He wasn't sure. He wouldn't be able to take Switzerland leaving him if he didn't feel the same. He didn't want to lose him again. But looking at Switzerland, the way he stared up at him with those pretty green eyes, he couldn't help himself.

He leaned forward and gave Switzerland a kiss. At first Switzerland stiffened up and Austria was afraid he was going to pull away. But then Switzerland relaxed and kissed back. Austria wrapped his arms around Switzerland, pulling him closer. Switzerland pulled away from the kiss and looked at Austria with a small smile.

"You'll never know how much I've missed you, Austria. Back then, when your boss was taking you away, I wanted to run to you, but I couldn't. My boss had forbidden me to see you as well."

Austria's eyes widened. So Switzerland did know about this way back then. Austria decided to ignore that fact. All that mattered was the man he cradled close to him.

"I never told you this when we were younger, because I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me anymore. I love you Switzerland," Austria said as he blushed. Switzerland blushed as well.

"I love you too, Austria," Switzerland said, leaning in for another kiss, which Austria happily returned.

* * *

Wrote this for a friend of mine :)


End file.
